


The Sweetest Release

by EscapeFromTheCity



Series: Playtime [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Cock Rings, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spanking, stuff and things, well this escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapeFromTheCity/pseuds/EscapeFromTheCity
Summary: Louis looks up and runs his hands slowly down the outside of Harry’s legs, from his hips all the way along his calves, staring up at Harry reverently through his beautiful long lashes. When Louis reaches his ankles he taps the insides gently and Harry widens his stance.“Don't get hard baby.” Louis says sternly and Harry gulps audibly.Louis runs his hands back up the insides of Harry's legs, cupping his balls briefly before lightly tracing his fingertips along Harry cock.Harry shudders, goosebumps prickling on his skin.When Louis leans forward and suckles the head of Harry’s cock, taking his whole length softly into his mouth Harry throws his head back and gasps. This is not the usual way things go, this is different.OR Harry wears his collar out for the first time, Louis bought them some new toys and Playtime runs hot and cold in a way Harry could never have dreamed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left lovely comments on the first two fics in this self-indulgent series. Sorry for taking so long to post the third instalment but I've been working on some other lovely fics and got a bit distracted. So here it is. I hope you enjoy it xxx
> 
> Dedicated to my lovely Vee who keeps me sane on this ridiculous journey.

Harry sits on the end of the bed, knees firmly together, hands fisted on top and head lowered. He stares at his feet. Feet are weird he thinks. All bony and awkward looking. How do people have foot fetishes he wonders? But then again, who is he to judge, he could stare at Louis’ ankles for an eternity.

 

The last few months have been an exploration into so many different things for him and Louis. This wonderful world they have found themselves delving into is like a parallel universe, an amazingly glorious awakening of the senses that he sometimes wishes they could stay in permanently.

 

He rolls his neck, stretching slightly to feel the pull of his collar around his windpipe. Tight enough so he knows it's there, but loose enough so as to not constrict him, unless he wants it to.

 

The collar is a relatively new introduction. Initially, when they'd made their “Yes/Maybe/Absolutely Not” lists, collars were squarely in the “Absolutely Not Are You Fucking Kidding” column. But as time passed and Harry settled into the submissive role, he found himself becoming increasingly curious.

 

The more he read and saw, the more he wanted to explore the option. Louis had been hesitant at first, concerned that Harry was wanting to jump straight into breath-play, which he wasn't comfortable with. Harry explained that, for him, it wasn't about that. Yes, it was something for playtime, but was also for him to wear when they weren't playing. Something that made him feel like he was Louis’ baby whenever he had it on. A constant reminder.

 

He'd been beside himself when Louis had given it to him. They had enjoyed a beautiful evening at home over candlelight, sharing a sumptuous meal that Louis had prepared himself. He had presented it to Harry in a shiny black box wrapped in a red ribbon tied in a bow. Harry had opened it with shaky fingers, so excited about what he would find inside. Louis didn't usually give him a new toy like that, he would normally just introduce it during their playtime, but as soon as he opened the box he knew why. This was different. This wasn't a toy. This was a sacred symbol of their love and trust and he cherished it more than anything Louis had ever given him before.

 

Sleek black leather, with a silver buckle at the back and a matching silver ring at the front. It was perfect and Harry was thrilled. It was the first actual thing Harry could introduce into their world outside. Outside of the bedroom, outside of their bubble.

 

Harry had worn it out tonight at Louis’ suggestion. Buckled up under his dark grey turtleneck. No one knew it was there, but he and Louis did. Louis had rested his hand on the back of Harry's neck, gently toying with the buckle during drinks at the club.

 

Harry had started to go under early in the evening. Just the knowledge that he was wearing his collar in public for the first time was enough. Louis had hooked a finger underneath at one point and Harry had leaned forward, ever so slightly, his neck straining against the leather, the tightness constricting his airway just a little and it had sent a jolt through his body. A warm sensation had followed, acutely aware that their secret activities were being played out in front of their friends without their knowledge, so arousing and calming at the same time.

 

Harry had snuggled in closer to Louis’ side and whispered “ _ Daddy _ ”, eyes glassy and body relaxing into him completely. They had made their excuses and left shortly afterwards.

 

The drive home was mercifully short. Louis at the wheel, each only having had a single glass of wine early in the evening. They knew where this night would lead them and the no-alcohol-when-playing rule was a non-negotiable for them both.

 

Louis had led Harry into the house by the hand and kissed him sweetly in the hallway, before sending him off to the bedroom with instructions to strip off, sit himself on the end of the bed and wait for him like a good boy.

 

God how he loves those words. He relishes being his Daddy’s good boy. Would do anything, would give him anything, anything he wanted and so much more.

 

He has been waiting a while he thinks, he’s never sure about the passing of time when he’s like this. The disconnection from everything can be peaceful up to a point, but Louis always seems to know how long to wait so that it doesn’t tip over into anxiety. 

 

As if on cue, Louis appears in the doorway. Harry looks up and sees that he is shirtless and barefoot, just wearing his fitted black trousers, the light from the hallway casting a glow around him. Harry’s breath catches at sight before him. Louis is so handsome and strong, and so beautiful and dainty at the same time. He is the most wonderful contradiction and Harry loves him more every day.

 

Louis walks over to Harry, placing both hands into his hair and tilts his head up as he runs his fingers over his scalp and through his curls.

 

Harry looks up at him like a flower seeking out the morning sun, basking in his presence.

 

“So beautiful baby. So gorgeous for me.” Louis says as he cups Harry's chin in one hand, the other tracing a line around the bottom of his collar.

 

Louis walks to the head of the bed and picks up a pillow, Harry turning and watching his every move as he returns and drops it to the floor in front of Harry.

 

Walking over to the closet, he goes inside to retrieve whatever items they’ll be playing with tonight. Harry loves this bit. The anticipation. Not knowing what Louis has planned, what he will select.

 

They have quite the array of toys now. Louis is meticulous with them. Keeping them cleaned and ordered. He says it's part of his process, his responsibility.

 

He comes back with his black cloth bag of goodies, the contents hidden from Harry.

 

“Stand up for me angel.”

 

Harry stands. Assuming the next instruction will be for him to kneel on the pillow in front of him. But then Louis drops to his knees.

 

Brows furrowing, Harry stares down at the top of Louis’ head and he's honestly not sure why he's surprised anymore. One thing Louis prides himself on is being unpredictable.

 

Louis looks up and runs his hands slowly down the outside of Harry’s legs, from his hips all the way along his calves, staring up at Harry reverently through his beautiful long lashes. When Louis reaches his ankles he taps the insides gently and Harry widens his stance.

 

“Don't get hard baby.” Louis says sternly and Harry gulps audibly.

 

Louis runs his hands back up the insides of Harry's legs, cupping his balls briefly before lightly tracing his fingertips along Harry cock.

 

Harry shudders, goosebumps prickling on his skin.

 

When Louis leans forward and suckles the head of Harry’s cock, taking his whole length softly into his mouth Harry throws his head back and gasps. This is not the usual way things go, this is different.

 

Harry is too caught up questioning the situation and trying to control his arousal to realize that Louis must've reached into the bag to retrieve one of the items. He feels something tracing a line up his leg and looks down. He can’t tell what it is by the feeling on his leg and he can't see with Louis still kneeling before him, wetting him in his gorgeous mouth.

 

Then Louis is pulling off and lifting up his balls and wrapping a strip of shiny black PVC at the base of his scrotum and dick, securing it in place with the velcro fastener. Fuck. Fucking  _ hell _ . A cock ring.

 

Images start flying through his head. Things in porn that he's watched and read. Curious how his body is going to react to this. Wondering what Louis could have planned.

 

Then Louis looks up at him and gazes through his long eyelashes, hands running down his thighs to the backs of his knees. “Color baby?”

 

“Green Daddy.”

 

“Good boy.” Louis says as he gets to his feet, picking up the cloth bag and sitting on the bed behind Harry. “Kneel on the pillow, back to me.”

 

Harry does as instructed. Always as instructed.

 

He can hear Louis rummaging in the bag again. Then he feels something cold on his back. It's metal. Feels like a necklace. When Louis brings it up over his shoulder it’s cupped in his hand so Harry can't see what it is. He rubs it over one nipple, then the other and Harry shivers, his nipples puffing up to attention and stomach concaving at the feeling.

 

“Like that angel? Like having those gorgeous nipples teased don't you?”

 

“Y-yes Daddy.”

 

Louis brings it up over his collar and under his jaw, lifting his chin slightly to tighten the leather and expose his long neck.

 

“So beautiful.” Louis says as leans over and bites Harry's collarbone, sucking a deep mark and licking over it to sooth the sting.

 

Harry moans lowly in the back of his throat.

 

Louis brings his free hand up and over Harry's other shoulder and joins them in the middle in front of Harry's collar. Harry feels a slight tug on the ring at the front of his collar as Louis is feeding something through. A chain he thinks.  _ Fuck _ .

 

Louis lets go of the chain, now threaded through his collar ring and trails his hands back to down to Harry’s nipples, pinching and teasing them before removing one hand.

 

“Lean back into me baby. Head on my chest. Gonna make you look so pretty yeah?”

 

Harry sits back on his feet, slotting himself between Louis’ legs and stretching his neck backwards to rest his head between Louis’ pecks.

 

Louis looks down at him and strokes his forehead and hair. “How does that cock ring feel angel? Not too tight?”

 

“Mmmm….good Daddy. Feels good.”

 

“Gonna need it tonight. Daddy's been planning this for a while and that’s not the only new toy we're gonna play with tonight.” Louis says as he continues to stroke Harry's hair.

 

Harry feels so calm, soothed by Louis’ ministrations. Feeling the grip of the cock ring at his base. The fine chain hanging loosely from his collar in between his swallow tattoos. His neck stretched taut, the leather putting just enough pressure on his windpipe to restrict his breathing ever so slightly.

 

Louis stops petting Harry, reaching around and down to one of his nipples.

 

“You're gonna like this baby. Gonna clamp those pretty nipples of yours. Make them all red and sensitive. Make it hurt so good. Would you like that?” Louis says as he attaches the clamps, just loosely, but tight enough not to fall off.

 

“Ah fuck, y-es Daddy.” Harry says gasping at the sensations going straight to his fattening cock.

 

“Gonna attach them to the chain on your collar so when you move they’ll pull and pinch them.” Louis whispers as he attaches the chain.

 

“And when I pull on your collar as I fuck into you, they'll drag and stretch them so gloriously.” Louis says as he screws the clamps tighter and secures the chain in place.

 

“Yes. Yes please Daddy.” Harry says breathlessly.

 

“So pretty baby. Look. What do you think?” Louis says and Harry looks down to see the clamps, joined by the chain to his collar. Now that Harry’s neck isn't stretched, they're not pulling, but the pressure is still intense and they look fucking amazing. The clamps are new ones, silver and pink matching the silver chain and the silver ring on his collar. He loves them.

 

“P-pretty. Daddy made me pretty.”

 

“Of course I did angel. Only the prettiest things for my beautiful boy. Now up you get and kneel on the bed, hands on the head board. Careful you don't pull on those pretty little clamps though.” Louis says as he rubs up and down Harry's biceps, squeezing firmly.

 

Harry does as instructed. Cautiously crawling onto the bed as Louis stands and walks towards the door.

 

“Stay nice and still baby. Daddy has more surprises for you.”

 

Harry settles comfortably on the bed, hands gripping the headboard and kneeling up, back arched and bum pushing out, presenting himself.

 

“Look at you. So gorgeous, all on display for daddy.” Louis says as he returns to the bedroom, naked now, wheeling their drinks trolley in front of him and over to the bedside, two large steel bowls on top, one with wisps of steam floating above.

 

Harry wonders what's inside as he arches his back a little more, spreading his knees slightly, puckered hole clenching in anticipation.

 

Louis rubs his hand down Harry's spine, nimble

Fingers ghosting around his hole, eliciting a shudder from him. “Keep your eyes front angel. Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now would you?”

 

“No Daddy. Eyes front.”

 

Harry feels the bed dip behind him and without any warning…

 

_ THWACK _

 

Louis lands both hands in a hard slap on his bare arse.

 

“ _ Fuck!! _ ” Harry exclaims, bum clenching and hands gripping tightly to the headboard.

 

“What was that darling? I didn't hear you.”

 

Louis lands four more hard, double-handers on both cheeks.

 

“ _ Fuck _ . Th-thank you Daddy.” Harry winces as his cock hardens completely now as the rocking motion of his body causes the clamps to pull on his nipples deliciously.

 

Another ten punishing slaps and Harry hangs his head, breathing deeply.

 

“Such a good boy, taking it so well.”

 

Fifteen more sharp blows and Harry fuzziness is starting to creep in around the edges. Another twenty and he is drifting further, deeper. 

 

Louis kneads his stinging cheeks, speaking soothing words that Harry can barely hear, so far away now.

 

He feels Louis pull his cheeks apart, warm breath on his hole.

 

“So good for me baby. You did so well. Daddy's so proud of you.” Louis says, lips ghosting against his rim as Harry shudders.

 

Harry senses it before he feels it, somehow knows it's coming. Like his brain is working out of sync with his body's nervous system, detached. Louis’ broad tongue, licking a thick stripe from his taint all the way across his hole, swirling around, drenching him, loving him, claiming him.

 

“ _ Daddy _ .” Harry whispers, barely audible.

 

“Taste so good angel. Always so good.”

 

Louis trails one hand from Harry's bum and underneath to the cock ring, gripping and twisting around it with his thumb and forefinger before gliding up and starting to stroke Harry's cock.

 

“What's your color angel?”

 

“Green Daddy. S-so green.” Harry says as he squirms slightly at the touch, strange and unfamiliar sensations coursing through his body with the cock ring in place. He's hard, he knows he is, but it doesn't feel the same, can't feel the same pull and push in his groin and stomach. It's there, but it's far away, dulled somehow.

 

Louis continues to stroke him and starts licking and nipping around his rim.

 

“Fuck daddy. Please.  _ Please _ .” Harry says deliriously, not sure what he's even asking for.

 

Just as he trails off Louis breaches his hole with his tongue and Harry gasps, throwing his head back, stretching, causing his collar to pull on the chain attached to the nipple clamps.

 

“ _ Fuck _ !!” Harry wails as the white hot fever shoots through his body, the mixture of pain and pleasure almost too much.

 

Harry's almost sure that he feels Louis smirk against his rim but the thought is fleeting as Louis dives back in with fervor, thrusting in deep.

 

Louis increases the speed of his strokes over Harry’s cock and tongues in long and strong until his teeth are resting on the rim as he rotates his head back and forth.

 

A low whimper is constantly emitting from Harry's mouth on every exhale, fingers gripping the headboard, knuckles whitening from the strain.

 

Louis’ clever tongue keeps going and going, pulling more inhuman noises from Harry’s throat and then suddenly his mouth is gone.

 

“D-daddy?”

 

“It's ok baby. M’here. Daddy's here. Got something amazing for you. Just need to open you up good and proper first.”

 

“Mmhmmm….” Harry hums as he hears Louis slick up his fingers, one entering him almost immediately, quickly followed by a second. Twisting, turning, scissoring. Then a third and fourth, pushing deep inside, exploring his walls with purpose, but frustratingly avoiding his prostate.

 

Louis drops his hand from Harry's cock, removing his fingers from his hole and he clenches around nothing, fluttering and needy.

 

“Empty Daddy.” Harry says almost pouting.

 

“Well, let's see if we can fix that. Wonder what I can fill you up with?” Louis muses aloud.

 

Harry can hear him at the trolley, the sound of metal on metal drifting over. Harry's brain is running rampant imagining all the different possibilities.

 

“Ok baby. Stay still now.” Louis says as he squirts lube all over the outside Harry's hole and pushes some inside.

 

Still? What the fuck is Louis planning on doing to him? But he doesn't care, knows his Daddy will always look after him.

 

Then he feels it. Hard and big and cold, so cold, ice cold at his rim. Harry flinches away on reflex and Louis steadies him by his hip, dainty hand so strong and firm.

 

Louis starts to ease the object into him and Harry doesn't even know what it is, but it's-  _ fuck _ . It’s glorious. The sensation of the cold metal on his hot skin is driving him insane. He clenches fiercely around the tip, trying to push it out and suck it in at the same time.

 

“ _ Fuck _ Daddy. S-so cold. So big.” Harry says as he arches his back and stretches his neck, needing to pull the chain on his clamps to distract himself.

 

“I wish you could see your little hole baby. Like a hungry mouth trying to eat it up. Not sure it's all gonna fit though. Might be too much for you….”

 

“No! I want it. I want it all.  _ Please _ .” Harry begs.

 

“Gonna have to go slow angel. It's so big. Bigger than anything you've ever had before.”

 

“ _ More _ ….” Harry rasps out, pushing back slowly, rocking on his knees, back and forth, edging the huge object into his hole.

 

“Look at you, so beautiful, so filthy. Gonna fill you up so full.”

 

Louis pushes forward another inch and Harry can feel it stretching him wide open. The metal has no give and it’s almost like he can feel it in his bones now.

 

Just when he feels he can't take any more, that no more can possibly fit, Louis pushes it in further, filling him like he's never felt before.

 

“ _ Ahhh _ ….D-daddy…fuck…” Harry says, trying in vain to clench and release, cock hard and throbbing and begging to be freed from its restraint.

 

“Just a little more baby. I know you can do it.” Louis says as he pushes in again, another inch is sucked inside slowly and Harry can feel it everywhere. The icy cold seeping through his insides, making him keenly aware of exactly how much there is inside of him.

 

“C-can't Daddy. Too much.” Harry whimpers, hanging his head again, arms straining as he clings to the headboard to keep himself upright.

 

Louis stills his hand. “Almost there. You’re so close. Do it for me yeah. Wanna make me proud don't you? Wanna show Daddy how good you can be?”

 

Louis’ words are all he needs.

 

“Yes- Fuck- Wanna-” Harry says almost incoherently, so overwhelmed with everything. His senses are exploding with previously unknown juxtapositions. The cock ring making his arousal feel disconnected, the collar grounding him. The ice cold metal inside of him foreign and displacing, the nipple clamps so solid and familiar.

 

Louis pushes in again, slowly, so slowly and then he stops. Harry can hear him breathing deeply.

 

“You've done it baby. Looks amazing. So big. How does it feel angel? Bet it feels good.” Louis says, a hint of awe in his voice.

 

Harry preens at the praise and wriggles, the sensations running rampant. So cold and so big and he feels so full.

 

He feels Louis’ hot breath around his hole, the heat heightened by the coldness of the dildo buried inside him. Louis starts to lick and nip at his rim and it’s driving Harry insane.

 

“Daddy, m’ready. Please.” He whimpers, arms straining and muscles burning with keeping him upright.

 

Louis takes that as his cue and starts gently moving the huge dildo in and out slowly, his hot breath still ghosting over Harry’s stuffed hole. He gets into a slow rhythm, licking stripes over his reddened and throbbing cheeks.

 

Just as Harry is getting used to the size and motion, it’s gone.

 

“No!” Harry whines at the loss. “Daddy n-no!”

 

“Shhhhh baby, Daddy has another surprise for you.” Louis says as he soothes a warm hand down his crack and dips three fingers back into Harry’s hole, his stretched rim grabbing onto them involuntarily. He feels more lube being pushed inside him and spread around his entrance.

 

Harry pants and squirms. Unsettled by the sudden changes. He hears more metal on metal sounds from the trolley and wonders what his Daddy has in store for him now.

 

He feels Louis glide his hand up his spine all the way to his collar, slipping his fingers underneath and tightening the leather around his airway.

 

He doesn’t have to wait too long to find out what's next when suddenly a heated metal object is trailed down his crack and dips tentatively inside his waiting hole. Harry gasps in shock and fights to move away, but Louis holds his collar tightly, preventing him from escaping.

 

“ _ Daddy! _ ” Harry exclaims as he continues to pull, restricting more of his airway and wrenching on his clamps, his abused nipples searing with white hot heat.

 

He feels Louis lean in and lick around his rim, the warmth of his tongue seeming to match the heat of the object. Harry’s trying to process all the sensations, but his brain is a jumble of want and need and shock.

 

Louis keeps the metallic intruder still, about an inch of it inside him, the only movement Harry senses is Louis’ tongue licking around the object. As he calms, he realises that the object and Louis’ tongue are roughly the same temperature, they just feel so overwhelming different. He’s so used to the perfect feeling of Louis’ tongue and so unfamiliar with this foreign object and the shock of having it inside him after the ice cold dildo, but as he lets himself register what’s happening, he is struck by the wonderful warmth and exquisite feeling of the metal.

 

Harry starts to relax, prompting Louis to release the tension of his collar, and then removing his hand altogether, breaths flowing more freely. He’s vaguely aware that his cock is leaking onto the bed but the feeling is still far away. His arms are taut and straining, biceps burning and fingers cramping as the tension ebbs out of his body.

 

“That’s a good boy. So good for Daddy.” Louis murmurs as he lays loving kisses all over Harry’s cheeks and on the dimples on either side of his crack.

 

Harry start to rock back gently on his knees, wanting to feel the warmth all the way inside of him, deep and hard and filling him up, replacing the coldness still present.

 

“More Daddy.  _ Please… _ .” Harry starts to moan. “ _ MoreMoreMore. _ ” He’s chanting now, delirious and wanton and unabashed. Desperate for his Daddy to give him what he needs.

 

“Yeah baby? You like this? Want me to fill you right up, warm you from the inside out? Make you beg me to free your cock from it’s prison? Hmmmm…..? Let you come? Give you your release?” Louis says as he starts to slip the dildo in further, inch by inch, slowly and carefully.

 

Louis reaches his hand around and circles Harry’s cock with his thumb and forefinger, stroking up and down as he pushes the warm metal in further.

 

“Fuck Daddy. So full.” Harry whines as he starts to push back on the dildo and then forwards into Louis’ loose grip, fucking himself with each movement. It’s glorious and he can barely keep a single thought in his head. Clamped, collared, impaled and gripped. He’s in heaven and his body is in sensory overload, electricity sparking like jolts of lightning, oversensitized and on fire.

 

Louis finally pushes the object in all the way and Harry drops his head down, letting out a long sigh, relishing in the fullness as the warmth dissipates throughout his groin and seeps into his bones.

 

“Such a wonderful boy. Look at you. All filled up. Taking everything that Daddy can give you. So hungry for it. You’d do anything I asked wouldn’t you?”

 

“ _ Yes _ , Daddy.  _ Anything _ …..” Harry whispers as Louis starts to move the dildo in and out with carefully metered thrusts. Out with a slow drag, in with more force. Then with one motion, he angles it just right and slams into Harry’s prostate.

 

The wail that Harry lets out is inhuman, animalistic, raw. It is wrenched from his body like a tree uprooted in a storm.

 

Louis drags in and out with shallow movements, jabbing at his sensitive nub with a precision that only comes from an explicit knowledge of Harry’s body, garnered over countless years of exploring each other's bodies.

 

Louis continues to jab at his prostate, tightening his grip around his angry, straining cock, eliciting guttural sounds from Harry's mouth.

 

“So beautiful angel. Love hearing you. Love watching you. Love fucking you.” Louis says reverently.

 

Then Louis’ hand is gone. Harry's cock twitching at the sudden loss and a long whine escaping involuntarily.

 

“Daddy no….” Harry begs, arms shaking and thighs trembling.

 

“It's ok baby. Daddy's here.” Louis says as he strokes up and down Harry's back, slowing the onslaught on his prostate.

 

“Elbows on the bed angel. Rest your arms.” Louis says as he stops thrusting the dildo, leaving it buried deep inside.

 

Harry slowly lowers himself down, the relief on his strained muscles immediate.

 

“Spread your knees a bit further baby. Can you do that for Daddy?” Louis whispers into his ear, pressing soft kisses into his shoulder.

 

Harry does as he's asked, always as he's asked, even though his thighs burn at the awkward position.

 

He feels Louis shifting on the bed. What is he-  _ ohhhhh _ .

 

Louis has positioned himself on his back, between Harry's knees, right under his cock. And that's….. _ fuck. _

 

The first lap of Louis’ tongue on Harry's neglected angry cock is like heaven.

 

The first swirl of his tongue has Harry seeing stars.

 

The first suckle on his head has him nearly blacking out.

 

If Harry thought his wailing was inhuman before, this is…..otherworldly.

 

Louis starts to move the dildo in and out again, keeping the thrusts short and sharp, concentrating on the angle to deliver the most tantalizing pleasure. Harry is going completely out of his mind. He doesn't know how much more he can take. His whole body is shivering, alive with arousal, burning with ecstasy and ready to erupt.

 

“You ready baby?” Louis says teasingly, breath hot on his cock.

 

“Y-yes Daddy.  _ Please _ . Fuck oh god  _ please _ .” Harry begs, completely at Louis’ mercy.

 

“Fuck my mouth angel.”

 

And that's it. Harry can't hold back anymore. He spreads his knees further, ever so carefully lowering his cock into his Daddy's waiting mouth. The wet and welcoming orifice is like a wonderland of  _ warmth _ and  _ slick _ and  _ Daddy _ and Harry can barely control himself.

 

Harry thrusts in and out as gently as possible, chasing his release, but he can't get there. The cock ring is stopping him and he lets out a frustrated whine.

 

He hears Louis flip the cap on the lube and then the telltale sounds of him stroking himself hard and fast.

 

“Daddy….I  _ can't _ . Can’t get-” Harry trails off in a whine.

 

He strains and groans and whimpers. His muscles tired and trembling, his prostate overstimulated and aching, his nipples pinched and stretched, his cock hard and angry buried in Louis’ throat.

 

Louis moans around him as he releases and Harry feels the vibrations through his throbbing dick.

 

Then, just when he thinks he isn't ever going to be able to come again, he feels Louis reach up and touch the cock ring, massaging his rock hard balls in his small hand, searching for something.

 

Then he finds it. The moment Louis rips at the velcro and releases the cock ring Harry's world spins on its axis. The explosion from deep within is so fierce his breath is literally taken away. Mouth agape in silent ecstasy. The universe pauses for a moment, hurtling uncontrollably in wild abandon. Then his voice returns with a rush and a force he's never felt before.

 

“ _ Fuck!!! DaddyDaddyDaddy _ ” He screams, body shaking uncontrollably, come shooting down Louis’ throat, stream after stream pulsing out of him, back arching and bum pushing towards the ceiling.

 

Louis sucks on him hard, extracting every last drop and keeping a firm hand on the dildo. Harry is completely overcome, spent. Floating and drifting in space like he's never going to come down from this.

 

Slowly, Louis removes the dildo, still suckling and kissing his cock, licking around where the cock ring has been, lovingly. His fingers start massaging around his rim soothingly, dipping inside his gaping hole to run gently along the walls.

 

Harry's still flying, gradually coming back to earth, sweeping and dropping like a leaf falling from a tree being pushed and pulled on a gentle breeze.

 

His breathing is evening out and he feels Louis start to move beneath him, removing his mouth and his fingers and then reaching up to unscrew the nipple clamps, the release causing Harry's cock to dribble a few more drops of come.

 

Louis extracts himself from Harry's caging limbs, moving to lay alongside him on the bed, running his hand up and down Harry's side and back.

 

Harry can hear his soothing words trying to reach him  _ so good for me baby, so beautiful, Daddy's perfect boy, love you so much.  _ But they're far away, muffled and airy as though they're being said through clouds of cotton.

 

Harry feels himself being rolled on his side, kisses pressed into his panting mouth, along his jawline and down his neck to his nipples. Broad strokes of Louis’ tongue calming the swollen nubs. Not arousing anymore, just caring and loving.

 

He's vaguely aware of a water bottle being placed to his lips and he takes small sips. A damp cloth on his body, removing the remnants of come and lube. Then a blanket is being wrapped around him, feelings of warmth and comfort spreading across him, dragging him closer to sleep.

 

As he drifts, he feels the sweet pull of restful slumber and Louis is there, whispering sweet something's to him, making him feel loved and cared for and safe and so much happier than he ever thought possible.

 

He tries to speak but words are hard. Wants to tell Louis how much he loves him, how he'll never ever let him go no matter what. How he is his sun and his moon and his stars and his always and forever.

 

He forces his eyes open and is struck by the two cerulean pools staring back at him. Hooded eyelids, flushed cheeks, mussed hair and small, satisfied smile teasing at the corner of his mouth.

 

“ _ Louis _ …” Harry manages to breath out.

 

“Hey H. How you doing there babe? You ok?” Louis whispers, dainty hand reaching up to push the hair out of Harry's eyes.

 

“Wonderful. Just can't….. Can’t say….” Harry trails off, the exhaustion taking hold of him and pulling harder like a weight dragging on every fiber of his being.

 

“I know babe. S’ok. Rest now yeah.”

 

Harry leans in for a chaste kiss then summons all his energy and rolls over onto his opposite side. Looking over his shoulder, he beckons Louis with his eyes until he feels his warmth slot in and press against his back, an arm wrapping around his waist, holding him tight.

 

“You're the bestest Big Spoon.” Harry sighs contentedly.

 

“And you're the bestest Little Spoon.” Louis answers.

 

“Night Lou.”

 

“Night H.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Ummmm.... That was part 3 in my Playtime series. Hope you're enjoying it. There will probably be more to follow. Thanks for reading. If you've got any ideas for what you'd like to read in the series, drop me a comment to let me know!


End file.
